Speak of the Devil and he shall come
by Mischief Weavers
Summary: Sequel to 'An idle mind is a Devils workshop.' This is James, Sirius, Remus' and Lily's reactions to Harry's little scheme from behind The Veil. Contains lots of Seriusly funny puns.
**AT- Don't own Harry Potter**

**Welcome to my lastest oneshot inspired by the review from divis5**

**Speak of the devil and he shall come**.

J"Did you see that? That was awesome! Man do I have an awesome son!"

L*Sigh* "We know…you've told us about ten thousand times since the sun rose on Earth."

J"Come oooon Lily! How are you not proud of him! He's taking a stand!"

L"He's breaking a magical law."

J"Well the author said that in that story the law didn't exist…remember? Besides, if you're that worried about it stop him, we're standing right next to him."

L"You know I can't James, he can't see us, we're sheilded from the living eyes by The Viel remember?"

J"Of course I do."

L"And on that matter James, no author can delete an entire law for just one story, it doesnt make sense."

**AT- Well, if you must know, Harry doesn't get told off for that little incident, he's the Boy Who Lived and he uses that for once**

L"Alright I get it. But still, there is nothing funny about exposing magic!"

S-"Come on Lily! Prongs is right! It's genius! How we didn't think of it I don't know!"

R="Easy Padfoot, because any time we could make you think for more than one minute you would tell us how allergic you were to it."

S-"Are you suggesting that I was lying Moony! It's a very Sirius case of allergy you know."

J "I swear Padfoot if you use that joke one more time I will shave your head!"

S-"As if!"

J" I'm serious padfoot."

S-"No I a-" *Stops talking abruptly as James grabs for his hair.*

R="Come on Lily. I know he's doing something dangerous, but can you see how entranced those muggles are?"

L *Lips twitching.* "It is pretty original…" *Suddenly jumps as she hears Sirius shout*

S-"NOT MY EYEBROWS YOU FOOL!"

J"I told you to stop, it's your fault for not listening." *Stands up to survey a now one eyebrowed Sirius.*

L"It's an improvement Sirius!"

S-"Rude!" *Folds arms and pouts as he turns back to Harry.*

L"I have to admit, Harry is quite talented at levitation. Though I suppose the threat of a troll would make anyone learn."

S-"Oh! You're thinking he's good now?" *Raises an eyebrow.*

R=*smirks* "Now the real question is: Are you raising one eyebrow for the effect or because you only have one?"

S-"Remus I swear if you start making fun of me-"

R="Too late, already have."

S-"Ugh!" *Runs for Remus who simply side steps out of the way. Sirius ends up with his face half way into the pavement.* "Ow! I thought spirits were meant to go through stuff not half way into it."

R="You must have face palmed some spirit box or something underground. You can't go through spirit things."

L"How very convenient that he ends up falling right onto it!" *Laughs*

J*Turning to watch his son.* "Did you see the look on Mrs Weasley's face?"

S-*Watches as the Weasley children join in.* "I always knew those kids were smart."

J"Well it seems they are smart both with their heads and with magic."

L"They are very good as spells aren't they?"

S-*Fake shock.* "Lily did you just praise a prank? Do mine ears decieve me?"

L"No but your eyebrow does. You look positively not serious with only one."

R="Ok Lily, this has gone too far. It was bad enough when Sirius was making the serious jokes but now you! This is just too much!"

S-"Aww Moony, don't hate on Lily. Let's just say her sense of humour is…blossoming…"

L"Sirius your jokes are so bad. I'm glad my son doesn't get his sense of humour from you."

J"Harry can't have got his humour from Padfoot because Harry's is actually funny."

S-"Deer me Prongs. That is no way to treat your friend."

J"Sirius I swear if you don't stop with the bad jokes you won't have any eyebrows left to be made fun of!"

S-" I don't believe you Prongs, you can't be serious."

J"And why is that?"

S-"Because I a-" *Stops abruptly as Remus and Lily both pull out their wands and curse him at the same time.*

L"Nice hair vanishing spell Remus!"

R="um…mine wasn't a hair vanishing spell"

L"Well mine was…"

R="If mine was one spell and yours the other then what happened…?"

*Both shook their heads and turned to watch James watching with joy*

J"That's right my boy, you are the Marauder reincarnate!"

R="That's nice. He dedicated it to us."

L"Trust Harry to make a prank so personally funny as well." *smiles proudly*

J"Aww, the shows almost finished. Oh well, we'll see Harry tomorrow." *Watches as Harry walkes with Weasleys.*

L"It's a wonder Harry hasn't been told off."

R="Now that you've said it…" *Watches as Ginny tells Harry her mum will tell them off.*

S-*Winces as Mrs Weasley shouts for Harry* "He's in for a rough telling off."

*All turn to face Sirius.*

J"Uh Padfoot, why do you have a moustache…?"

R="On your chin?"

S- *Looks down at his chin to see a moustache.*

Sirius' moustache-"Hello there."

S-"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Sirius' one eyebrow- "AAAAHHHHH!"

S-"AAAAH!"

R="Now this looks like a very serious situation."


End file.
